


You Can Do That?

by misslenabrooke



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, and who's hickey he doesn't exist, the trobedison is minor after chapter 1, this au is called i do whatever i want so it takes place in season 5 but troy and shirley stay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: When Abed announces a new romantic relationship with his two closest friends, an internal crisis seems to be solved for Jeff.But how does he know for sure that the people he's in love with will be on board?
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger, Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger, Troy Barnes/Annie Edison/Abed Nadir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Today was just another seemingly normal day at Greendale. Then again, a 'normal' day at Greendale is pretty much any day that doesn't end with paint all over campus. Only one thing was off at the moment; Troy, Abed, and Annie hadn't shown up yet.

"Annie's _always_ the first one here. I'm texting her now to make sure she, Troy, and Abed are safe." Jeff said, sending a text the fastest he ever did.

"I'm sure they're fine, Jeff," Britta replied. "Could just be a traffic jam."

He scoffed. "During a five minute car ride?"

"It could still happen." Britta crossed her arms, rolling her eyes at Jeff, who briefly looked back at her with a small smile on his face.

Luckily for Jeff, no one had the time to notice the gesture. It was cut short by the apartment 303 trio finally walking in. Abed was in between Troy and Annie, hand in hand with them both.

Shirley let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness! We were worried sick! I've never seen anyone arrive _after_ Chang."

"Where is he?" Annie asked.

Shirley pointed over to the couch, where an unconscious Chang lie on the floor next to it. "Passed out again." This was just a Chang thing that happened from time to time, no one really questioned it (usually because they forget he's there).

"Britta actually thought you got stuck in a thirty minute traffic jam during a five minute drive." Jeff looked back at Britta as he brought it back up as an attempt to tease her. She always made it look so cute to be annoyed.

"What, did you want me to think our friends were kidnapped?"

"Guys," Troy interrupted their banter. "We were late because Abed had an anxiety attack, okay? He _just_ stopped shaking when we walked out of the car."

"Abed, sweetie! Are you okay?" Shirley said.

"I'm fine, Shirley. Although we do need to tell you guys something." Abed looked at Troy & Annie for reassurance. Annie still had her right hand in Abed's left, and gently swung them back and forth.

Any bickering between Jeff and Britta was immediately forgotten as the entire study room went silent.

Annie smiled at Abed, as if silently telling him he could do this. Abed cleared his throat before speaking. "The three of us are in a polyamorous relationship. I am dating both Annie and Troy, and they remain platonic."

"Okay, I have _several_ questions." Britta said.

Jeff spaced out as Abed answered said questions. Apparently Rachel ended her relationship with Abed on good terms, as she noticed something going on between him and his roommates that clearly needed to be taken care of. As for Annie, she had gotten tired of thinking she wanted Jeff (who was more of a father to her anyway) just to prove she was cool for kissing him one time.

But none of that was processing for Jeff right now, because his mind was on a completely different track.

_Why did no one tell me you could do that? And why did I have to find that out from Abed?_

_I REALLY should talk to Britta and the dean._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie notices there's something wrong with Jeff. She didn't expect to hear a heartfelt, personal secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what direction I'm going here, but here. Have an entire chapter about Jeff & Annie being more like father and daughter because it makes more sense to me and also doesn't make me super uncomfy.

Jeff had a lot on his mind that day, but being a teacher doesn't allow much time to dwell on things until the school day is over.

His behavior, however, was noticeably different. At one point Dave had asked if Jeff was okay, a question which he didn't dignify with a response. Most of the students brushed it off, except for one.

It was Annie, who approached him after class (the last one of the day, to Jeff's relief). "Is everything okay, Jeff? You've been kind of out of it ever since we announced the relationship."

Jeff sighed. Lying to Annie was never easy. "Things have been weird for me ever since Abed explained it. I… I had no idea you could just do that!"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You're not disapproving, are you?"

"No, not at all!" Well, no use hiding it from Annie anymore. "In fact, I think I just found the solution to a problem I've had for way too long."

Annie gasped, eyes lighting up. "Are you saying you're in love with two people? Jeff, that's so amazing! Who are they?"

Jeff looked around the hallway just to make sure no one else was within earshot. "Damn it, Annie. You know I feel guilty lying to you."

"I won't tell anyone! We're not in some cheesy teen drama," Annie said before giggling. "Abed really rubbed off on me there. But seriously, I can keep a secret."

The man's heart suddenly began to race. "I'm not as straight as I let on, Annie. It took me forty years to admit it to myself, but I'm bisexual."

Her eyes widened a bit. "Oh, damn. It only took me being in rehab to find that out for myself."

Jeff sighed. "I guess I just didn't want to be seen as less of a man somehow. Obviously I don't think any differently of Troy for being gay and Abed being pan, I'm just worried that it would emasculate me and me only."

She tried to put a hand on his shoulder, but grabbed his forearm instead given how much taller Jeff was. "That's the same thing Troy said when he came out to me. You're not alone, Jeff."

"I wish I could be so nonchalant about my lack of heterosexuality, like Abed. Or even confident in it, like Craig."

Annie's head tilted in confusion. "Since when do you call the dean by his first name on campus?" She thought for a few seconds before coming to a realization. "Is one of your two people the dean?" The girl was grinning from ear to ear.

"Okay, maybe he is one of them. I would much rather keep that a secret until I'm ready to tell him instead of taking my feelings to the grave." Jeff looked noticeably distressed, which prompted Annie to give him a hug and pat on the back.

"I would never tell anyone if you don't want me to. I'm not even going to ask who the second person is," Annie pulled back for a second, looking Jeff in the eyes. "Just to be clear though, it's not me, right?"

"Oh god no, it's not you. At this point neither of us even bother to correct people who think you're my daughter."

She chuckled. "I feel like I pretty much am at this point. But uh, I should get going. See ya later, Jeff." Annie brought him in for another hug before walking off.

"Annie?"

Annie stopped dead in her tracks, looking back at Jeff. "Yeah?"

He smiled at her. "Thanks for being supportive."

_Maybe this won't be so hard after all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if Jeff wasn't stressed out enough, his friends are getting suspicious.
> 
> He knows he's caught redhanded by Abed, the human lie detector slash apparent psychic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still getting used to writing these characters, but especially Jeff. He's stubborn and has too many emotions, I love him. Also, good news! I finally have a sense of direction in terms of plot. You'll just have to see where it goes!
> 
> I tend to write VERY early in the morning, so excuse me if it's shit. It's literally 4 AM as I'm uploading this. And with that, enjoy the fic and thanks to everyone who's shown their support!

"Dean dong!" The owner of the all too familiar voice had walked into the study room. "Troy, Annie, Abed. I heard the news! I'm so happy for all three of you."

_ I wonder if he's considering it too. _ Every time the new polyamorous relationship was mentioned, Jeff's thoughts went elsewhere. How was he going to do this, if Britta and the dean even wanted to go for it?

Not paying enough attention to notice the dean's hand on his shoulder (a feeling he was already used to), he only jolted back into reality after Annie said something unexpected.

"Dean, have you ever considered polyamory yourself?" Jeff nearly choked on his own spit. "It seems like the kind of thing you'd be into. Not in like, a gross way or anything! Just.. a nice, wholesome relationship."

The dean actually stopped to ponder the scenario.  _ Share Jeffrey? Oh, who am I kidding. He's got most of the campus flinging themselves at him. Me included. I'm the last person he'd go for. _

Hiding his actual feelings, the dean simply shrugged. "Kind of, actually. But I'm also kinda worried that if I share a partner with someone, I'll be pushed away."

Jeff coughed, unsure how to react.

Dean Pelton turned back to Jeff. "Need a cough drop, Jeffrey?"

_ I will set myself on fire if anyone sees how red my face feels. _ "No, but thanks for offering." He smiled politely before the dean walked out.

As soon as their visitor was out of earshot, several pairs of eyes directed themselves towards Jeff.

"What was that all about?" Shirley asked.

He pretended to be confused. "Hm? What was what all about?"

"You spaced out, you suddenly coughed after Annie asked the dean about polyamory, and you smiled politely at him." Abed said.

"I didn't get much sleep last night."

Britta raised an eyebrow. "Annie, why did you ask the dean that? It's weird to just do to an authority figure."

Annie casually shrugged. "We don't really know  _ that  _ much about him, do we? He's starting to become more of a friend to us."

The blonde scoffed. "We all know he's only got eyes for one person, and it doesn't seem like he would be able to share." Everyone except Jeff & Annie nodded.

"It'd take a blind person to not notice it," Shirley chimed in. "It's just best to not acknowledge it. He's your boss, Jeffrey! Isn't that weird to think about?"

Troy let out a small gasp. "The dean has a thing for  _ Jeff?" _

"What planet are you living on?" Jeff joked in order to hide that he returns the dean's feelings.

"I could have sworn it was Abed."

* * *

Jeff thought he was the last one in the study room, until-

"I know what's going on." God, why did Abed scare people like that so much?

The other man sighed. "Abed, buddy, you've gotta stop scaring the shit out of people. And what do you mean, you know what's going on?"

Abed sat on the couch, gesturing for Jeff to sit with him. "With you and the dean earlier. I've had a few theories as to why you've acted differently around him ever since you became a teacher. At first I thought it was some classic sucking up to the boss, but that's not like you at all."

"Abed, it's no big deal. Really. You're overthinking this." Jeff already knew he was caught, though, because Abed was apparently a human lie detector.

His friend gave him a look; that Abed look that says 'it's too late, I already know everything'.

Jeff decided to just admit defeat. "Did you find out on your own, or did you find out from Annie?"

Abed raised an eyebrow. "She can keep secrets, Jeff. I found out on my own."

"You're not going to make fun of me, are you?" In five years of knowing Jeff, Abed never heard such weakness in his voice.

He shook his head. "Why would I? I think a relationship would work for you. Normally, the whole 'dating your boss' trope is poorly executed, lazy, and a little bit creepy, but Annie was right earlier. The dean is starting to be much more to us than, well, the dean."

Jeff slumped in his seat. "I guess you have a point there. But Craig's not the problem here. I mean, it's no secret how he feels about me. The problem is… me."

Abed nodded again. "Because you also have feelings for Britta. Feelings that never really went away, no matter how much you wanted them to. This exact same scenario happened with me before I asked out Troy & Annie."

"Seriously, Abed. You're practically psychic. But how did you do it? Ask them both out, I mean."

"In the Dreamatorium," He said. "It's much easier for me to properly convey my feelings through the persona of a much more confident and macho leading man. Like you, actually. So how would you do it, Jeff?"

Jeff buried his face in his hands. "Normally, when I do 'it', it's lazy and a little sleazy. I can't do that to Britta or Craig. It wouldn't feel right putting on the classic Winger moves, you know? Abed, I would rather not keep thinking about this. It's scary enough on its own for someone like me. I might not be the same man I was when I first came to Greendale, but I still have trouble processing my feelings."

"You're very self aware, I admire that. You know the kind of person you are."

All of a sudden, Jeff pulled Abed in for a hug. "Abed, I don't know what it is, but you make everything seem less scary right now."

Abed hugged him back. "I've been told."

_ First Annie, now Abed… And neither of them made fun of me. I have amazing friends. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff is a sentimental dad, okay? I adore his dynamic with Abed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of Jeff's friends are starting to get suspicious about the nature of his relationship with the dean.
> 
> Britta's not sure how to feel about it.

"So we all agree Jeff has something going on with the dean, right?"" Shirley asked the group. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"That's why we're having a secret meeting. I was talking to Abed & Annie about it and we got the idea." Troy said.

Annie nodded. "The tension is almost unbearable at this point! It's been weeks since I last saw Jeff make direct eye contact with the dean."

Britta was giving Shirley a look. "Well?"

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say something about how they need to be saved, on the account of them being two men?" She asked.

Shirley scoffed. "They're our friends, Britta! I'm still going to help them. And besides, you know I would've only said that before Abed's whole thing with Troy & Annie ended up being the cutest thing in the world."

Britta crossed her arms. "Good, cause I think a religious lecture is the last thing Jeff needs right now. He's stopped trying to correct himself when he calls the dean by his first name on campus, there's gotta be a lot on his mind already."

"So, what are we even gonna do?" Troy asked.

Abed chewed on a pen in thought. "Señor Kevin's?"

"They already went there, and we all know how that turned out." Annie said.

He nodded. "True. Maybe we could send them there but one of us goes with them until they sort everything out? It'll take a lot for Jeff to cave in and admit anything on his own."

Britta raised her hand. "I could do that." _Maybe then I could be happy for Jeff instead of being jealous of the dean, of all people. We're old news anyway._

The entire group just looked at her.

"I was thinking maybe one of us who's never hooked up with Jeff, but if you really want to.." Abed said with a shrug. "Let's consider this Saturday a date."

Britta wanted to puke right there. All of a sudden, Jeff walked in.

"Hey guys. What's this all about? What's going on this Saturday?"

"We were debating on what to watch this weekend," Abed lied. "I considered Kickpuncher, but we agree that we could use a break from it for a night. So we're watching an equally terrible movie."

Jeff chuckled. "What movie this time? I might tag along."

Annie smiled nervously. "Actually, Jeff, it's more of a date. Just me and the guys."

He raised an eyebrow. "But aren't you always on a date since you three live together? Shit, I just remembered I left my lesson plans in the car."

"He does have a point there, actually." Troy said the instant Jeff was out of earshot.

Abed looked over at Britta. "So, are we a go for Operation Deanjeff?"

"Operation Deanjeff?"

He nodded. "I gave them a ship name. Do you have a plan for Saturday?"

"Yeah. Can't wait." Britta lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you were wondering, they actually were planning on watching something. It was Bee Movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Britta takes Jeff & the dean to Señor Kevin's, but she's not holding up too well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to change the rating of this fic because Britta cusses quite a bit.

"Why are you so insistent on Señor Kevin's, Britta?" Jeff asked.

"I dunno, they got good margaritas!" She half lied. She was searching the restaurant for Craig, who eventually walked towards them.

"Jeffrey!" Craig then noticed Britta standing next to him. "Oh, Britta's here?"

"The dean's here?" Jeff looked down at her. "Did you plan this?"

Britta crossed her arms. "You two _need_ to talk. Now. And we all know you won't say anything on your own, Jeff." She seemed angry.

"I don't need to say anything. Just tell me what this is about." Jeff crossed his arms back.

"Okay, so maybe I took your phone and told the dean to meet you here, and then I asked you to come. And maybe it's because everyone's sick and tired of watching.. well, this! All of this!" She gestured at the two. "Dean-"

"Call me Craig, Britta."

Britta sighed. "Craig, we all know you have the world's biggest crush on Jeff. Just do something about it, dammit!"

Craig raised an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"Fucking hell! Do I need to do everything myself? He loves you back! It's so obvious it hurts!" She said before storming off.

Jeff called after her. "Britta! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Britta lied, slamming the door as she went into the bathroom.

"Craig, go ahead and find us a table. I'm gonna check on Britta."

The poor guy had no clue what was happening. "Okay, Jeffrey.." He hummed as he went off to search for a table.

* * *

"Britta?" Jeff stood outside the bathroom door, hearing tears on the other side. "Britta, please. What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She lied, yet again.

"I know you're lying. Just get back out here."

Britta hesitated before slowly opening the bathroom door, avoiding eye contact as she came out. Her face was stained with tears.

Jeff held her chin, tilting it so they made eye contact. "Tell me what's wrong."

She wiped some of her tears. "It's stupid."

"No, it's not. I know you well enough to know that."

Britta sighed. "Okay, fine. We've all noticed how you look at the dean, so Abed suggested that someone bring you both here to talk about it. I volunteered to do it because I thought it would get rid of these stupid feelings."

He wiped away some of her tears away as well. "I promise you, they're not stupid. Why are you upset?"

"I know it was forever ago since we were a thing, but I never stopped having this dumb fucking crush on you. I was jealous of how much you started to love the dean, and I still am. It's pathetic."

Jeff smiled at her. "How do you think I felt when you were with Troy? I get it, Britta, I promise. Before Abed told us about his relationship, I didn't know I could be in love with two people and choose both of them. I wanted to do that so badly."

"You mean-"

"You're right, I do like Craig. But I never stopped liking you."

Britta chuckled. "I really Britta'd this one, huh."

He laughed back. "Oh, stop that. This is a huge relief. You're the best, Britta." Jeff pulled her close, and without thinking she kissed him.

Unfortunately, someone walked by and cut the kiss short. "Jeffrey?"

It was Craig.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still learning how to write Jeff & Britta lol


End file.
